I'm Learning To Fall
by AiiRobsession
Summary: Bella is the smart junior. Edward moves to Forks and instantly becomes a hottie. He saves her from all the high school bitxhes and her stalker. She convinces herself she hates him, but inside they're both falling. All Humans. OOC.
1. First Day High

**DISCLAIMER: The ever most popular, I am NOT Stephanie Meyer and I do NOT own Twilight, as much as I wanted to.**

**A/N: First fan fic.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

First Day of Junior Year

**BELLA POV  
**

"Thanks for the ride, you know how my truck works, getting all moody on the first day of class", I sighed. I took off my helmet and climb down from his Ducati.

"No problem Bells, anytime! And oh, you owe me lunch", he grinned as he locked the chain on the railings.

We started walking across the still almost empty school parking lot since there's still 30 more minutes before all the first subject classes start. Jasper always like to get on the campus early.

And welcome to Forks High School, supposed-to-be-Home of the Spartans, but now, all I could say is Ruled by the Bitches and Lead by the Man whores. It's as if this isn't anymore a place for learning but already a place where you wear your micro mini skirt so you could brag your Victoria Secret lingerie, as if the guys would care about your underwear, they would care more when you're naked anyway. I'm not bitter much, am I?

Sorry, I'm Isabella Swan a.k.a. "Bella". Straight A student, school publication literary editor, and for the eyes of the skanks, I'm less than an average. Ever since I refuse to join their group when I was freshman, they started treating me rudely, but I can manage, they could never lay a hand on me, they know I fight back, and I play dirty too.

We went to get our schedules and surely, we have every class together, except for Biology and Gym. Jasper pouted as he discovered the fact, we hate being in a class away from each other, we're like the security blanket of each.

Oh, and he's Jasper Whitlock, my ever so loving best friend. He's another brainy kid. He's the president of the Computer Club and he's a programming whiz. We've been best friends since middle school. He moved to Forks, particularly beside my house a couple of years ago.

We met and got along very well with each other, our passion with studies building the relationship. We even tried to date for a couple of weeks way back in freshman year, before it even became a month, we realized that what we had for each other are just like siblings and nothing more than friendship or family. So, we pretty much get back on being just best friends and stayed single from then on.

We went inside our first classroom and there were already a couple of students seated at the back row. We settled for the chairs on the aisle of the second row, Jasper on my left and me on the aisle so we could focus our attention to our teacher. I realized we have tons of time to spare so I started a conversation.

"So Mr. Whitlock, how's your vacation?" I smug, knowing he probably just spend the day in front of his laptop while everyone is playing on the beach.

"By the look on your face, I think I know what you're thinking" he sighed and bit his lip, holding back a laughter.

"Oh no! I'm not thinking about you sunbathing with your nose in front of your computer mister!" I couldn't help but laugh already.

"As much as I wanted to deny the fact, I'm afraid you're right" he chuckled.

I'm getting to suppress more on the subject, but my eyes darted toward the door and notice a small or should I say tiny, pixie-like girl walk in. Her hair is black, short and arranged in beautiful spikes. She's so charming and she walks gracefully, like she's dancing. I noticed Jasper looking right her his mouth gape. I mentally giggled on how he looked. I've never seen him so attracted to anyone, and I'm guessing this year would be a blast for my best friend. I'm so happy for him.

My eyes averted back to the door and there stood a man who for the first time in my whole teenage life literally made my jaw drop. He was smirking as he lean into the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He's wearing a black straight cut pants, white unbuttoned polo shirt, revealing a white tight t-shirt underneath.

I moved to shift my gaze to his bronze hair in a beautiful disarray. His smirking lips, so kissable. I've never kissed anyone, never wanted to... until now. What is wrong with me?

And his eyes, Oh those green sparkling eyes! I could lose myself for hours staring at them and I would never ask for more in my entire life. Stare. Damnit I'm staring at him! Thankfully, he was intently watching the pixie girl bounce her way to, oh my gosh! In our direction. Hurry Bella, quit staring! You'll embarrass yourself.

And too soon, I found myself looking at the tiny girl, instead of the amazingly green eyes. I immediately frowned when I realized he was obviously with her. The girl, stopped walking beside me as she smiled at me and continued to get inside our row, settling her petite body on the left side of Jasper. She smiled sweetly at him and she also gave me a wave. Who is she? And as if she could read my mind...

"Hi! My name is Alice! Alice Cullen!" Wow, she's very cheerful and I find myself smiling at her and her blue eyes as she introduced herself to Jasper and I. Seriously?

"Hi... I'm... I'm... J-Jasper... W-Whitlock... Nice to... meet... you." Is this even true? Jasper Whitlock stuttered? Oh boy, he got it bad for this girl.

But what about that guy? They don't look alike, they couldn't be just siblings? And oh my, if she sat here, then? As soon as I realized that, I look up and found his back at me. Sitting on the chair in front of me. First row, aisle. I almost lost myself again.

"And you are?" the pretty voice called. Oh was she talking to me?

"I'm Isabella Swan. But just call me Bella please" I handed my hand out for her to shake, and she did.

Wow, she's pretty friendly. And now where were I before... I looked up and found those green eyes again staring intently... at me.

"Oh, and he's my half brother Edward" she explained as this guy in front of me and I stare at each other.

Why is he doing this to me? Wait did she just call him as her "half bother"? Oh. Oh! I found myself smiling. He must've thought I'm being nice, because, luckily for me, he smiled back. And all too soon, I was already staring at the back of his head instead. Those hair. Sigh.

I look beside me and noticed Alice and Jasper on a light conversation and I figured out not to bother anymore. I smiled inside and thought a good luck to Jasper. I sighed. Good thing for my best friend. I grabbed my pen and started doodling while I let my imagination flew.

After another 5 minutes or so. Mr. Nelson walked in for our homeroom. He let the Cullens introduced themselves in front of the class and wish us to treat them nice. Apparently, they just moved in the town not more than a week ago since their father will be a permanent doctor in the town hospital.

Since it's the first day, Mr. Nelson did not gave us much of any work and dismissed the class 10 minutes early. Jasper and Alice are inseparable already as we walked out from the classroom to our new assigned lockers.

"Hey Bella! I noticed most of Jasper and I's classes were on the same rooms, and he told me that you have almost the same schedule as well, I hope you don't mind us hanging out with you." She pouted. How cute! How can anyone ever resist that pout?

"Of course Alice! We'll be happy if you join us", just then, a realization hit me. "Did you just say 'us'?", I asked, making sure.

"Well, yes. My brother Edward and I, is that fine?" she asked worriedly.

"Sure! I'm sorry, I was just..." and then I noticed him walking behind me. My cheeks started heating up probably from embarrassment. I must've looked like an idiot.

"That would be great! I could tell we would all get along so well" Alice clapped her hands once.

We reached our lockers. Edward's on the most right part, followed by me. Then Alice's on my left. Jasper's below Alice's. Edward's on the most right part, followed by _me_? What the?!

"Great we're neighbours!" Jasper chuckled.

We finished our business just as soon as the bell rang. My next class is Biology and I'm not with Jasper or Alice for that matter. I excused myself from them so I wouldn't be late for my next class.

I started walking forward on the opposite direction and past Edward and I felt his quick pace to reach my side.

"You haven't talked to me a single word yet" he smiled as he leaned so I could hear him. I smiled at the ground.

"Well, you haven't either" I felt the blood run through my cheeks.

"Shy much, are we?" I could still hear his smile from his words. My cheeks felt a shade darker.

I continued walking and caught myself on my own foot. I braced myself for my impact on the ground, but instead, steady, warm hands caught my waist instead. I quickly shifted to return on my normal upright position, and as it came to me that I just embarrassed myself in front of this guy, I immediately blushed. He chuckled.

"So, where's your next class?" he asked. I looked at him and blushed harder.

"Um, Biology with Mr. Varner?" I answered, more of a question anyway.

"Well, classmate, will you let me walk you into our next class?" he smirk. How sexy.

We reached our room just in time as Mr. Varner arrived. We found one empty table at the back and settled there. I spend the whole class looking at him frequently and looking down before he caught me. Is Bella crushing on someone? Uh uh. I don't think so. He's just, new to look at, I guess?

Third period is pretty much the same, but Jasper and Alice joined us already. It's amazing how the time went by so fast. And before I knew it, it was already fourth period. One of the two classes I don't have with Edward. My mood suddenly changes.

Next thing I knew, I was standing at the line with Alice and Jasper. I ordered Coke for my lack of appetite, eager to see Edward again. We sat on Jasper and I's usual seat while we waited for Alice's brother. Suddenly, a huge, and I mean really huge grinning guy appeared in front of us and sat on our table.

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed.

"Um..." Jasper started and I waited for an introduction.

"Emmett, this is Jasper and Bella, my friends" she said pointing at us. Wow, friends.

"Jasper, Bella, this is Emmett, my eldest brother, he's a senior." Oh that explains his unexpected behaviour. I giggled as I saw how tiny Alice is and how huge Emmett is and they're siblings? Really?

Just then, Edward walked into the door, and disturbed my thought process. I can't get enough of that gorgeous smirk. What is happening to me? And surprise surprise! Jessica and Tanya walking behind him. I sighed. Of course he would attract the bitches, he sure is one of a kind. A stabbing pain hit my chest as I thought of Edward with the school skanks and I realized that I am no match for the blondes on the campus. Wait 'til he sees Rosalie Hale. Way to go Bella, you had a fine start anyway, better luck next time, girl.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked worriedly as he took in my gloomy face.

"Huh what? Yes, I'm fine, just lost on my own thoughts again" I answered. Jasper looked at the direction I'm looking and I saw his lips turn down a little.

"Oh, the sluts. I see the cause of your distress". Oh Jasper, there was more than just the bitches, it's the bitches with Edward! Why, oh why!

Emmett and Alice turned their heads also. I caught Alice's mouth turned to big "o", and Emmett looked back at me, he smirked.

"I see Bella has a thing for my younger brother." I was shocked at Emmett's straight assurance and I get myself to deny as fast as I can.

"Of course not! I'm not interested at him at all. It's just that I'm worried about him hanging out with those girls" I winced as I used the term "girls", they are so not just girls to me.

"Oh really sister? The way you look at him, I don't think it's just concern. You can lie to yourself, but not to Emmett" he stated a matter of fact. Could I really like Edward? As in like like?

Edward started walking towards our table, and this may sound cliché but the time he spent walking towards our table, it's as if everything went into slow motion. I stared at him, my mouth gape like an idiot. When he was about to sit down on the chair beside me. I heard a whistle and a familiar voice called out across the table.

"Hey Cullen, why don't you sit with us today?"I grimaced. Mike Newton.

"Excuse me. I'll catch up to you guys later" Edward said, to us. I sighed.

Of course Edward will sit with the "hotties" though I'm sure he's the only hot one there. Edward walked towards the "popular" table (more like "The Bitches and The Man whores" table for me) with Jessica, Tanya, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and James. Well, so much for my "nice" first day of junior year.

"Whoa. I don't like the looks of those guys" Emmett shuddered.

"Who does?" Jasper said.

"I concur!" I just think I needed to say what's on my mind too.

"By the way, do you guys know who's in charge for the football team?" Emmett asked suddenly. I should've known, his built is surely because of his passion for sports.

"Yeah sure, it's Coach Clapp, I think he's in my gym for the next period, you could join me, if you like" I offered. It's not normal, but suddenly I feel very comfortable with the Cullens, two of them at least.

I keep glancing at the "popular" table to see how Edward is doing. He seems to enjoy their company though, and I made my decision to stay as far from him as possible from now on. As far as I'm concerned, those people sitting on that table are no good for me, and they don't make me life any easier, in fact, it's the other way around. So as much as it hurts me, I'm keeping a safe distance from Mr. Edward Cullen from now on. I opened my Coke and took a quick gulp as I heard Emmett.

"Holy crow! Who is that chic?!" I look behind me to see who is he looking at and saw the goddess herself, Rosalie Hale.

"Rosalie Hale." Jasper answered calmly.

"She's hot!" Emmett stated the obvious.

"Obviously. She's the prettiest girl in this school. She's sort of nice unlike the _others_", I explained to him.

"And I'll make her mine". I was shocked at Emmett's declaration.

"Are you sure what you are talking about?" I asked. Alice giggled.

"You still don't know Emmett very much well Bella. It's not impossible for him, you'll see" she winked at me.

We watched her as she headed towards the "popular" table. And suddenly my eyes shifted to Edward. Oh Bella, not again?! I closed my eyes and let my head turn back to our table.

Lunch ended devastatingly and Emmett followed me walking behind me chanting on himself "I'm gonna make her mine, I'm gonna make her mine, I'm gonna make her mine" over and over again. I rolled my eyes, gladly he couldn't see.

"You got it bad, boy" I giggled.

"Sure as hell did, sister!" he said. What a nice endearment. I smiled.

We reached gym and I introduced him to Coach Clapp and I left to change. I situated myself on the back part of the crowd and sat down on the cold gym floor. Gym is never my favourite class, not with my ability to trip over absolutely nothing or in simple term, my clumsiness. I fall down a lot, especially in gym.

I sighed, bored since the class isn't starting yet and noticed a person is actually standing beside me and this eerie, uneasy feeling began creeping into me. I smelled the perfume, and I am 100% sure that it was James. That explains my uncomfortable feeling. He was never well known for his self preservation. And from my peripheral view, I saw him looking in my direction.

I looked up and saw Coach Clapp in front talking to Emmett. Emmett is actually glaring in my direction with a certain anger painted over his face, I doubt if he even heard what Coach Clapp said. My heart suddenly thumping hard. What did I do? I don't really like imagining irritating this big guy. The bitches I can handle, I'm not sure about him though.

I felt my eyes swell up as water started forming in my eyes. And I couldn't help myself but to mouth out "What?" to him. He suddenly looked alarmed and mouthed "not you" back. He shifted his eyes to my right. And I understand that he was actually glaring at James. But, why? Then I remembered him saying he does not like the looks of them.

James leaned on me about to say something and placed his left hand on the top of the back of my right hand. I stiffened at the contact.

* * *

**A/N: Whether you like it or not I still thank you for reading the first chapter. So, this is my first fan fiction. *sigh* I'm doing this so I could beta. Fan fiction forced me, so don't hate me. *laughs* Feel free to tell me what you think. Love me, hate me, but don't lie to me (John Lapus). I know it's not yet that interesting. I'm more of a reader anyway. He he. Review or not, I still thank you.**


	2. Make My Day

**DISCLAIMER: All together, I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, and I do NOT own Twilight. **_**But Edward can own me.**_** XD cha!**

**A/N: Thanks for my first 2 reviews from **_**RANTBABBLESQUANT**_** and **_**WALMARTCHICK**_**. Ha ha. I'm proud! And for those who put me on their alert. Love yas!**

**Oh yeah, rated M for language and **_**hopefully**_**, future lemons. Next, is Edward's POV!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

Make My Day

**EPOV**

"I'm Isabella Swan. But just call me Bella please".

And the most beautiful voice I have ever heard entered my inner senses. Such an innocent tone. Who is she? I looked behind me so I would not to torture myself with thinking anymore.

And there she is, seated behind me, the goddess of beauty herself. Bella. I thought her beautiful voice was the best thing about her, but I'm hugely mistaken. She is the most beautiful female being I have ever seen walk on earth. As soon as I caught her eye, electricity started buzzing around the area between us. I stared at her, and suddenly felt the urge not to let my mouth open.

You can tell her long, dark brown hair is so smooth just by looking at it. Her narrow nose and prominent cheek bones invites my fingers to caress them. Her chocolate brown eyes melting in my gaze. Did the time stop?

"Oh, and he's my half brother Edward" I heard Alice introduced me. Bella smiled at me.

I thought she could not get any more prettier, but here she is, lips curved upwards at me. I figured it would be better to just smile back at her instead of carry her away from here and make her completely mine, that would freak her out.

I quickly scanned down her body, then look back at the front again. I closed my eyes and let her memory linger on my imagination. I thought of locking my arms on the curve of her waist. Her slender body just perfect. Her tight green hoodie showing more of her curves making her sexy but not slutty. Her black pants hugging her hips. I suddenly envy her pants.

I don't really check girls out often, I do not hold much interest of them. I could get as many as I want with just a wink, no words needed. But how could any guy resist this girl?

I sighed. Yes, how could anyone resist her? She probably have tons of guys drooling at her. And she may have a boyfriend, of course.

Whoever that lucky guy is, he's just lucky. What did he do to deserve this girl? How is he better than me? How can I be better than him? I used to say I am everything, but all is crumbling in front of me now as I realized I am actually nothing.

I suddenly felt envious of the blonde guy sitting between her and my sister. Clearly he is not her boyfriend. He actually holds interest to my sister. But then I figured out Bella and him are friends.

I can try to be friends with Bella, right? There's still hope, I wish. But I know even if we became friends, I'll never be good enough for her. I've known her for less than an hour and I already feel so unworthy. I groaned.

The class finished and we headed for our lockers. I keep my slow pace so I could stay behind Bella and watch her daze me more. Jasper commented on the placement of our lockers and I suddenly felt grateful for the arrangement.

I opened my locker and placed a couple of books that would be helpful for the semester and waited for Bella to finish saying her see you later's to my sister and her friend. So, I see that she's not with them for Biology either. Sweet!

I was so disturbed hoping that Bella would get stuck with me for that particular subject that I didn't noticed Bella had walked away from me already. I started my pace until I was standing beside her. Eager to feel the buzzing feeling between our skins again. As soon as I reached her, the electricity did not disappoint me, they went swimming again.

I leaned over her, and tried to talk. I wanted to start a light conversation. But all that left from me is this.

"You haven't talked to me a single word yet".

Nice work Cullen, smooth. I rolled my eyes and mentally scolded myself. Gladly, that was enough to hear her voice again.

"Well, you haven't either". I frowned. She's right. I didn't even utter any word at her, at all.

Before I could wallow myself in frustration at myself, I caught a glimpse of her painted cheeks as she stared at the floor. How beautiful. She never failed to daze me every time.

"Shy much, are we?" I mentally groaned. Is that everything you could do Cullen? Damnit. Where is your fucking charm now?

She walked away from me again and caught her right foot on her left. Now was my time to shine, I hope. I managed to catch her before she stumble and I hadn't realized that I caught her on her waist and that she was now in my arms. It felt so... perfect. That's the closest thing I got. How can I not lost words for this? I noticed my mind isn't the only one rejoicing at the contact. I could feel my dick twitch in my pants as my erection build up just by the contact on her, not to mention that she still had her clothes on. How perv. Cue eye roll.

She stood upright immediately making me miss her body on my arms already. I looked at her to make sure she's alright and chuckled as I noticed her cheeks turning different shades of beautiful pink to red.

She could have felt embarrassed about herself, but she was too cute for me. So as not to keep her brown eyes away from me, and I could shift my attention away from my painful erection, I asked my question that was dreading me all the way.

"So, where's your next class?" Finally.

"Um, Biology with Mr. Varner?" What? Is she asking me?

I got myself a little confused as the fact dawned on me that indeed, she's stuck with me on my next class.

"Well, classmate, will you let me walk you into our next class?" I asked smoothly.

I watched her as her eyes grew a little, feeling a contented to myself. I hadn't lost my charm entirely yet, but it's different with her since I _need_ to make an effort out of it.

We walked to the Science building together, I, making a close proximity with her. I noticed how the females stare wide-eyed at me, some of them trying to flirt by licking their lips and narrowing their eyes. Hours ago, I could've been tempted. Hours ago, I could've welcomed their invitation. But now, after meeting the real goddess, I doubt anyone could hold my interest anymore.

I was glad when she's comfortable enough to share a table with me in Biology, except for the fact that there are no available seats left and that she doesn't have any choice anymore. But I'll take any excuse to have her beside me.

I was bored to death since this is the first day and they aren't bombarding us with much work, but then I realized Bella looking at me from my peripheral view. I couldn't help the urge to look back, but when I shifted my head, she quickly look down at her table. I smiled as I return my head in front of the table knowing she'll be looking at me again later.

I grabbed a pen and a paper, wanting to pass a note to her to start a light conversation.

_So Bella, what's your next class? I was wondering if you would let me walk you there again, not that I'm hoping we'll get the next class together again, but I'll be so happy if that's the matter. Hey I was wondering if you would save your number on my phone? So just I could keep in touch with you. I'm afraid to admit, but I guess I'm beginning to like you. I can't get you out of my head even for a while. I sound like a pussy I know, but I'm being as honest here as I could. Truly, Edward._

I reread the notes scribbled on the paper, I don't think I could start a light conversation with this shit. Seems I got carried away. I mentally groaned as I crumpled the fucking paper. I sighed in defeat and gave up.

The class ended and I hurried to fix myself before walking out of the door with Bella.

Alice and Jasper joined us at the hallway and still, Bella's with me on our next class, but since my sister and Jasper are here, I don't think I could make any moves this hour.

This period, it's my turn to keep staring at her since she's the one seated in front of me this time. How I mentally wished for her to turn around for just one time and drown me with her eyes. But the shit didn't happen.

Our class finally ended and I walked beside her as Jasper and Alice followed behind us.

"So, where's your next class now?" I finally asked.

"Trig with Mr. Verdie. How about you?" I frowned, realizing we're not in the same class together.

"I got Barnes. Too bad I get to stay a class without someone I know". I smiled at her, hoping she would get a hint of my feelings.

"You'll survive. I'm sure you could make new friends" she smiled back. Not the response I'm hoping though. But at least I could see her smile, again.

I walked them over to their next class and headed for my own as soon as they walk in. I reached my own room and situated myself beside a blonde boy on the last row. Suddenly, 3 pairs of eyes were on me. I felt awkward and shifted a little.

"So, you're the new student huh?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yes, I have a sister same year and a brother as a senior" I answered.

"What's your name? I'm Jessica Stanley and he's Mike Newton", she said licking her lips and eyeing me up and down. Am I asking her name? Uh please. Better be polite.

"Edward Cullen" I answered uninterestingly.

"I'm Tanya Denali. You know you're kinda hot, you can sit your ass in our table later at lunch. We'll reserve a seat for you", she winked. Uh! I know I should be grateful, I'm sure this is a privilege. I'm sure they are the elites of this high school, noticing how attractive this crowd supposed to be, too bad I'm not interested, maybe I should give them a hint.

"Is there any chance that Bella will be sitting on your table too?" I smirked. Bella's far better than them, I figured if they'll all be bowing to her later, but I think Bella is far more than just an icon. I don't think she'll be hanging out with these air-brained sluts. I saw Mike's eyes lit up.

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan?" he asked confused.

"Yes, Ms. Swan happened to be in my class since the first period with my sister and I. So is she and Mr. Whitlock sitting with that table you're referring to?" I pressed on the subject more.

"Well, you see Cullen, if Swan didn't turned down our offer to her years ago, she would be sitting in our little group later, but since she did, I'm afraid she'll be sticking her butt with Whitlock geek" he said. Not very friendly but he's got my interest. I sighed.

They must've noticed my disappointment because Jessica started rattling.

"You know, James, one of the guys who will be sitting with us later knows Bella much, so if you like, you could ask him questions about this girl" she offered. Narrowing her eyes slightly on the mention of Bella's name. And who's this James?

My mind went back to the thought of Bella having a boyfriend. _Maybe_ he was her boyfriend, since clearly, he wouldn't be sitting with these people if he's not as attractive and elite-like, and that's just how Bella's man should be like. But if he's sitting with them and he's her boyfriend, she should've been sitting with them too. No, he's not probably her boyfriend. But how could he know Bella much? Guess it's time for me to find out.

"So Cullen, are you in?" Newton asked the shit again.

"Sure I'm in"

So I'm stuck with them after the class finished. We headed on the cafeteria a little late and noticed Emmett standing on the table where Alice, Jasper and Bella sat. I didn't get anything for lunch today, I'm not hungry for food, I'm hungry for Bella.

I started walking towards their table and just as I was to sit my ass. I heard a whistle and Newton's voice and cursed at myself mentally for having agreeing into this. I so wanted to sit with Bella today. I excused myself from them and headed towards the other table. I sat between Newton and Tanya and Jessica introduced the others in the table.

"So guys, this is Edward Cullen. Cullen, they are Lauren, Tyler and James" she said. And I extended my hands to the two boys for them to shake.

Just like everyone, they are all attractive but Lauren's dress is slightly a little more indecent than Denali's and Stanley's. She winked at me as she saw me eyeing her and I smirked. I could still get bitches, but I don't think that would be my agenda for today. I'm only here to get to know Bella from someone so it wouldn't be too awkward if I ask Bella firsthand.

"So James" I started. "You know Bella?" he smirked.

"Of course I know the bitch" I winced at his term. Bella's clearly not a bitch! If there are bitches in here, those would be the whores sitting on this table, including Newton, and him.

"Tell me about her" I commanded.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the continuation is up. I've uploaded it for you. I know the feeling of not fulfilling the readers the continuation of the cliff hanger for the first chapter. This is just getting a little too long, I don't want to bore you out much. Ha ha. **_**Love me, hate me, but don't lie to me.**_** Review or not, I still thank you for reading.**


End file.
